Lesson Number Four
by Kirabaros
Summary: Sam is afraid of reaching out for the good things that are in front of him. It's up to someone to teach him otherwise and it's from an unlikely source.


**Lesson Number Four**

It was a quiet day for once… well a quiet week with no jobs to do. In fact it was as if every nasty thing out there was taking a break. The lake that the cabin sat on was rather peaceful with only the wind causing ripples. Sam Winchester watched as the ripples blew across the lake feeling for once that the burden that was on his and Dean's shoulders was relieved just for a little while. It was like what she had said once; that the world would be okay for a couple of hours.

"Thank you for taking care of that little thing for me Roman. I know you have little love for the more mundane things…"

"Tis no trouble my lady."

"Roman, how many times must I tell you not to address me like an aristocrat when I am not one of them?"

"But you are a lady. More than some of those bloody aristocrats. You saved me and you should be given proper respect."

Sam watched as she groaned in annoyance and he couldn't help but smile. When he saw the guy that she was talking to give her a hug, an unfamiliar sensation tugged at him. It was quickly dispelled when she returned it and held him at arm's length before turning away with a slight smile. The guy Roman watched her leave and then locked eyes on his. For a moment Sam saw them flicker before he turned away and left.

"There you are."

Sam turned to see her staring at him. She was smiling as if she had something up her sleeve. It was the kind she wore when she wanted to play a prank or she had one of her kind of surprises in waiting. "Do you have to be that quiet?" he replied with their old joke.

"I have to have some way of keeping the three Musketeers on their feet," she replied with a smile. "Otherwise you'll grow soft." She grasped her hands behind her back and looked at the lake. She gave a soft sigh and added, "It was kind of Roslyn's sister to offer this place to us after that. I think she's sweet on Bobby too." She couldn't help but chuckle at the thought but she knew Janine Roslyn through her brother and her taste in men.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle too since he and Dean had got to see the normally grizzled hunter become speechless. Dean hadn't been able to stop with the jokes. Then Bobby had to get drastic and threatened his brother with the promise of dismemberment. Sam wisely stayed out of it.

"I also found out from Roman about that one place I was trying to find. I was thinking… maybe we could…"

Sam looked at the slight blush that rose on her face. Did she…? As much as he wanted to, was it even right? Then there was that Roman guy… Sam couldn't think right now. He replied, "Uh maybe later," and turned to walk away unaware how abrupt he sounded and left her there watching with a puzzled frown.

Sam felt like an idiot for doing that. Once again he let his jealousy get the best of him. At least he didn't do anything that could have been attributed to drunkenness like the glass he smashed at Roslyn at that time. Then there was that other thing. He felt afraid. At least he could berate and self-flagellate in private since Dean and Bobby went to town for whatever. He watched as she wandered the lakeshore, oblivious to the mundane of her surroundings and looking… sad?

"Still the same sorry sonofabitch aren't ya Sam?"

Sam turned to find himself face to face with the archangel Gabriel. Whatever he was thinking turned to annoyance and anger. "What do you want?"

Gabriel knew that neither of the Winchesters would be happy to see him. Heck he wondered how they would feel if he happened to mention that he had been a bit of a spy on them. A glance in the direction that Sam had been looking at though brought his purpose back into focus. He gave his trademark smirk and replied, "Just dropping by to say hello and to tell you that you really are a dumbass. It makes me wonder what she sees in you."

Any retorts or thoughts that Sam had died the moment he heard the archangel mention that he had been spying on them. "You've been spying on us?"

"Watching over my charge you idiot," Gabriel deadpanned. "Cassy may be the 'official' guardian but I'm still around doing my job even in my own personal witness protection program." Then to tease Sam a little, he added in a suggestive manner, "After all I saw her first." The reaction he got was classic and what he wanted to see.

"Don't talk about her like that."

"Ah so you do like her and here I was thinking all those little moments like that brushing the stray lock out of the way were just for show. Glad to see you've proved me wrong," Gabriel replied. This was turning out to be more fun than he thought. "So what's the problem?"

"Eat me," Sam replied as he turned to walk away. He was completely caught off guard when Gabriel appeared in front of him.

"We're not finished here Sammy." Gabriel didn't want to get too drastic but hell maybe it was his fault that he had pissed off the Winchesters so much that they wanted nothing to do with him but this was for her. "Now you're going to stand there and admit what your problem is because I am frankly getting annoyed with this dancing in circles act you two are doing."

Sam was taken aback but his facial expression was one of caution. After seeing what the archangel could do, like he did to his brother, he was not about to piss him off. Still he thought it odd that the angel was taking such an interest in this since it was clear he voiced it as being annoying. And since when did she have two?

Finding his voice, he managed to reply, "What business is it of yours?"

"Call it my good deed for the millennium," Gabriel replied as he relaxed a little back into his usual snarky and joking self. "So what is your problem with taking another step? Couldn't be that you're a racist now? After all there was that werewolf Madison and a demon."

Sam managed to swallow in that way he did when he was angry. Ruby was a mistake and Madison… well… He did what he could do and that was clench his fists open and closed. He glared at the angel who was looking at him with a smirk.

Gabriel was enjoying the reaction way too much. He was going to get his answer one way or another. He made a thoughtful gesture, "No, it must be something deeper. It couldn't be daddy issues…"

"You're one to talk."

Gabriel went on as if he hadn't heard. He had some idea and decided to go in for the kill. "It wouldn't be that you're afraid now, would it?"

"What?"

"Well let's see: Jess dying in a fire, Madison dying from a silver bullet, and Ruby… well you killed her so she wouldn't count." Gabriel then went for the hook, line and sinker knowing that it would produce a reaction, "Then there was those two (or was it three?) douches that have a penchant for using hot pokers and knives as well as bats on hardy Halflings."

"Alright. ALRIGHT!" Sam nearly exploded at the angels ribbing. He calmed his breathing enough to make coherent conversation. He gritted his teeth and replied, "I am afraid."

"Now we are getting somewhere."

"I am afraid that if I get too close…"

"You think someone or something would take her away?" Gabriel looked at the hunter with a look that clearly said 'you are really stupid.' "Fat chance on that."

Sam returned the look with an annoyed frown of his own. "You don't know what it's like to watch her nearly die." It was hard for him to describe all the times she had been near death and had severely injured herself in the line of duty. It didn't matter that she was hardier than humans she still could feel pain and suffering.

"Which is why you are such a baby at even taking a step forward," Gabriel replied. "Typical. Thinking about yourself and you don't even see it until you actually walk off in a fit of jealousy. It's a wonder she hasn't called you a douche."

Sam frowned and went back on the defensive. "What you care? If anything I'm surprised she hasn't become the Vengeful Virago on you after the last few tricks you've pulled."

Gabriel gave a smug grin. He saw that one coming and he was going to let Sam have it. "She's absolution, Sam. I am sure by now she has imparted that lesson to you and maybe even told a few things about herself to you and Dean-o that she would never tell anyone else, even those closest to her at that academy."

Sam lost his voice again. She only told him and Dean about that? And she forgave this angel?

Gabriel watched the expression on Sam's face with a smug smile, "Surprising huh? That only goes to show how much she cares about the two of you numbskulls and you in particular. She values the relationship you have with your brother. It's why she was hesitant." When Sam gave him a look, the angel added, "What? I told you she's my charge even though Cassy gives her a lot more entertainment than I ever could."

Sam thought for a moment. It was true that he was afraid. More for reaching out for that wonderful thing that was her and then to have it taken away because of circumstance like death… it was scary. Not to mention the life they led…

"I will say this Sammy," Gabriel spoke again after watching the emotions and thoughts flit across his face. Boy she worked a number on him and it was mostly because she cared, genuinely cared. He just hoped that she wouldn't doubt it when she learned about the other thing… "And you can call it a lesson if you like. I know that always seems to work with you two chuckleheads. Never pass up on a good thing. I think Dean-o best said it to Cassy that you take what you can get."

"So you're telling me to go…"

"Have fun. Go out on a date or something. Life's too short for you to be worrying about the what ifs." Gabriel couldn't believe that he was saying this but he had seen how she looked at Sam here. It was a special reserved look and even the ones she gave him didn't come close. He then narrowed his eyes and said, "Just treat her right."

Sam frowned not sure if he should be worried at the implied threat or amused. The way Gabriel was acting, it was like something Dean would do for him. Still the angel did have a point and for once he didn't seem to be up to any tricks. Still wearing the confused frown, he replied, "Fine. What I don't get is why you are so interested."

"Like I said, she's my charge," Gabriel replied. "She can be an angst bucket, believe me but it's not without warrant. Now I've got three ladies and a sex on the beach waiting for me so I gotta go. Just remember: never pass up on a good thing Sammy." In a flash he was gone leaving Sam wondering what had just happened and thinking it was the strangest conversation that he ever had.

It was a few minutes after the angel had left and Sam thought about what Gabriel had said. It was then he saw her throwing something and Xander running to catch it along the lakeshore. Maybe Gabriel was right. What Sam knew was that he wanted to tell her what he felt. Maybe he could start small. Sucking it up, he started towards the shore and was greeted by the mutt and a smiling face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I told ya there was the possibility of another lesson! And a surprise teacher too! Kind of makes ya wonder doesn't it if there will be more. Maybe... maybe not *canned laughter*


End file.
